Tales of Sins and Virtues
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: You have all heard of the Seven Deadly Sins. But what about the Seven Holy Virtues, DISGUISED as minor sins? Watch how these Homunculi meet, and what the Elric Brothers discover about these mysterious homunculi..R&R!


Kat: NEW STORY!

Eve::sweatdrops:: You really should finish other stories, Kat.

Angela::nods::

Kat: Quiet you!! At any case, this story will be updated will be very slowly Hope you enjoy anyway and stick with me!

Disclaimer: Eve::reads card:: Whoa. Get ready everybody, there's a lot she doesn't own. She does not own Full metal Alchemist (which belongs to Hiromu Arakawa), the characters: Silence, Stubborn, Defiance, Suffering, Matelda, Fate and Deceit. These characters belong to her friends. What she DOES own is the ideas, the character Perversion, and the characters Mercy and Misery. ::inhales, since she said all of that in one breath::

Warnings: Some violence and humor

Chapter 1- A strange appearance, the theory of the Virtue, and introductions

_Virtue…._

_The counterparts and enemies of the Seven Deadly Sins…_

_Chastity…_

_Liberality…._

_Diligence…_

_Patience…_

_Kindness…._

_Abstinence…_

_Modesty…_

_These pure messengers were created and sent to protect others from evil…_

_But sometimes……_

_They can be tainted……_

_And disguised…._

Edward Elric sighed in an annoyed tone and closed the book. I don't even know why he' gave it to me. It's completely useless.' He thought, putting the book down on the small table near the chair where he was sitting.

The young alchemist sighed and leaned in the plush chair. "I just don't get it. Why would _Dad_ want me to have a book like that?" he mumbled. All he remembered his father saying was that you must be ready to find more of what he was fought with for so long. Ed rubbed his temples. What did that bastard mean!?

"Brother? Are you okay?"

Ed looked up to see a suit of armor, its red eyes shining with a glint of worry. Al had been watching his brother read the book their father gave them for over an hour, his face going into a perturbed expression.

"Yeah Al, I'm okay." Ed mumbled, closing his eyes. Al then walked over to his brother and picked up the small book, flipping through a few pages.

"I wonder what Dad meant when he said that we will find more of what we fought with." Al mumbled. Ed sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, all we've fought with is with the homunculi…"Ed started to say, but then his voice drowned out, his eyes widening. Al looked at his brother as well, realization in his eyes.

"C-Could it be..." Al started to say, but Ed finished for him, his golden hair covering his right eye:

"That there are more homunculi?"

-----------------------------------------------

Dante stared quietly, feeling the presence of another entering the room. A presence she hasn't felt in a long time. The presence was a young girl, with long hair to her waist. She wore all white and had cat like gray eyes.

"Hello Dante. It has been a while. Is that your new body?" the girl asked in a calm tone. Dante smirked.

"So, it is you…Matelda. I see you've changed your look to something even more noticible." She said. Matelda smiled. Near Dante, a familiar palmtree looking homunculi sat.

"Matelda, huh? Is that who she once spoke of?" Envy mumbled, referring to Dante. The other homunculi, in the mean time (besides Greed), were all in the room as well, watching their new guest. Wrath wasn't really paying attention and was hugging his ""mommy"", A.K.A, Sloth.

"So, what gives me the honor of being in your presence, my dear friend?" Dante asked, the smirk never leaving her face. Matelda just stood there for a moment, looking at the other homunculi quietly, before speaking.

"So, these are the sins I see. I bet they think they are the only homunculi out there…" she whispered. Dante blinked.

"What are you saying...Don't….tell me you…" Dante said in slight shock. The homunculi, even Wrath, looked up in alarm. Dante never stuttered! This must be BIG…

Matelda smirked. "Nothing gets passed you, does it? Correct. I seemed to have discovered how homunculi can be created, as well as find others before you...In short, I have my own homunculi waiting…but these homunculi are special, just like your own. If you want more information, then I suggest you just come and see for yourself." She explained. The girl then turned away, and seemed to be in deep thought, like someone was talking to her.

_'My lady...come back to the base...I have found some more...'_

Matelda then turned to Dante.

"I apologize, my friend, but I must take my leave. It seems one of my creations has sensed even more homunculi, though their aura is faint. Goodbye for now. I hope you come visit me sometime." Matelda whispered before vanishing in the shadows, leaving the homunculi and Dante staring, all in slight shock and surprise. It was Dante who broke the deafening silence.

"Envy…you and the other homunculi go and pay a visit' to our friend…and her dolls." She muttered. Envy nodded, visibly not wanting to do this...

::IN A MYSTERIOUS MANSION NOT FAR FROM CENTRAL::

"Did you tell our master about the new homunculi?" a female voice asked in a monotone.

"Yeah, I did. She'll be here soon.." a male voice replied. A female voice behind him giggled.

"Did she tell the others about us? Did she?? Did she???" the voice giggled more, making the male voice sigh.

"Yes, she did. I have no doubt they'll come seek us out." It replied, making the giggling female voice let out a cheer of some sort, of a different language. Another female voice sighed.

"Stop being so hyper, alright? I mean, sheesh.." it said. Another female voice mumbled a yeah, what she said.

Quiet came from the once hyper voice, signaling that she was getting mad. The male voice tried to calm everyone down.

"Come now, we don't want to have the mistress yell at us for arguing again now do we?" it said. Everyone mumbled a "Yeah, you're right..'

The door then opened, shedding light on the voices' bodies.

"It seems that Dante's homunculi are coming for a little visit'. Why don't one of you give them a welcome while another goes to get our new homunculi?" Matelda said with a smirk.

The voice who criticized the hyper one sighed, and walked into light, showing her appearance. She wore what appeared to be a silky black shirt and a black skirt with red streaks, and black wrist bands. She wore a black choker and black boots, as well as fish net stockings. The tattoo that all homunculi had was on her neck, covered slightly by her long messy blonde hair, which she obviously dyed.

"I'll get them." She said. Matelda smirked.

"Thank you, Deceit. Would you like to go with her Fate?" she asked. The one called Fate nodded.

"Y-yes." She said. She had long dark brown hair that covered part of her eye, and wore an all black shirt and long skirt, with black boots. Her tattoo was located on her left shoulder.

"Okay then. So, who will greet our guests?...What about you?" Matelda whispered, turning to the hyper voice.

"Okay!" it said as it jumped out of the shadows, showing it's appearance. She had long blonde hair, which was also obviously dyed, to her waist, and a revealing black dress. She wore black boots and short black gloves, and a black choker with a jewel hanging off it. Her tattoo was on her chest.

She reached out a gloved hand, and a large hoop-like blade materialized.

Matelda nodded.

"I'll leave them in your hands, Perversion.." she said, making sure to send a telepathic message to the remaining others.

"_Make sure she doesn't mess up.."_

They all gave a silent nod and watched the hyper Perversion with sweatdrops. Perversion giggled.

"I'll be sure to give them.." she started to say, only to replace her hyper voice with a menacing cold tone.

**_"A welcome they will never forget…"_** she finished, and vanished.

Kat: That's all for now!

Eve: Should she continue…?

Angela: Or not?

Girls: R&R!!!


End file.
